fredadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Vs. the Zombies
Fred stood, looking at his surroundings. Blood and bodies were scattered everywhere. And then Fred saw them. The zombies… Fred grabbed his .37 Magnum Revolvers. He leapt up into the air whilst shooting at the zombies. He cleared the first row, and grabbed three Molotov cocktails. He lobbed them at the zombies one by one, and then hurled a plasma grenade. He grabbed a bazooka and fired a projectile at a group of zombies lumbering towards him. Throwing away the bazooka, he hurled throwing knifes at the zombies heads, before stabbing five with a bayonet. He laid down claymores behind him as he ran, shooting at the zombies with an akimbo as he did so. He sped up to a group of zombies and stabbed them with his bowie knife, before rolling across the floor and shooting some zombies with a double-barreled shotgun. Fred shot hot iron at the zombies with his Flak Cannon, and then ran off shooting with an AK-47. He made quick work of the next row of zombies with his M2 flamethrower, and grabbed a light saber and chopped off some more zombies’ heads. He sliced three zombies in half with a katana, shot five more with an SMG, and lobbed several grenades on the ground before running. The grenades exploded, triggering the line of claymores as well, which demolished several zombies. He disintegrated two more with a ray gun, and knocked one out by hurling the gun at a zombies head. Fred killed it by stamping on its head. He slammed one zombie across the head with a wrench, stabbed one with a shard of glass, shot three with a Desert Eagle, and shot five with a Striker shotgun. Fred slammed a medieval flail round one of the zombie’s heads, struck one down with a sword, struck another through the head with a battle axe, hurled two ice axes at zombies that rammed into the zombies’ heads, and blasted ten down with a minigun. Chucking the empty minigun over his shoulder, Fred leapt at a zombie and rammed a grenade down its throat, the zombie tried to bite down, but Fred was too quick and kicked it aside. He punched one zombie around the jaw and broke its neck with a neck lock, and leapt onto another before snapping its head off. Fred grabbed hold of a FGM-148 Javelin, and shot a missile at the zombies. Fred yanked a Ripper off the ground and fired titanium spiked disks at the zombies. The disks ricocheted off the walls and struck several zombies. While the disks confused the zombies, Fred grabbed hold of a Pulse gun and fired plasma balls at the zombies. Fred reloaded and pulled the trigger, shooting a bolt of green lightning a hundred meters, which melted several zombies. Fred grabbed two Enforcers and ran along shooting madly. Fred grabbed his grenade launcher and shot ten grenades at the zombies. He then chucked a smoke grenade at the ground and ran off. As the confused zombies looked around, Fred quietly snuck up to a machine gun turret. He quietly pulled out a sniper rifle. He looked through the scope and shot seven zombies before they saw him. Quickly, Fred jumped onto the machine gun turret and shot the zombies at they ran up the stairs. When the turret ran out of bullets, Fred leapt down and legged it down the corridor. He grabbed two uzis and started shooting maniacally. He then hurled the uzis away and grabbed one of his favourite weapons; the chainsaw. He pulled the lead and laughed maniacally before speeding at the zombies. What followed was absolute bloodshed, and Fred loved it. He ran up to a zombie and dragon punched him before lobbing a fireball at one and freezing another. He smashed the ice with a sledgehammer, and then whacked two more with it. He then pulled out a ridiculously powerful weapon; the Redeemer (a Thermonuclear device that shoots a powerful missile which, on impact, sends out an enormous shockwave that pulverizes anything in its gigantic radius.) Fred shot it and ran like mad and just leapt out of the radius. The shockwave had killed about twenty zombies. His Assault Rifle quickly cleared some more zombies, now only leaving about fifty remaining. Fred wiped the blood from his mouth and leapt onto a zombie, thrusting an energy sword into its heart. Fred threw a frag grenade at a zombie, exploding it on impact. Fred slammed his gravity hammer into five more zombies, before using his missile pod to kill five more. He shot pink needles at two more zombies with his Needler, used his Plasma Cannon to demolish three more, and killed four more with his rocket launcher. He used his Spartan Laser to finish off six others, and was ready for more. Twenty-four remained. Fred thought that he should use the help of some friends. He clicked his fingers and was immediately surrounded by two giant scorpions, a pack of velociraptors, three crocs and a tyrannosaurus rex. Together, the creatures destroyed ten zombies, when Fred decided it was his turn. Fred whipped out a GES Biorifle (a toxic rifle,) and shot wads of Tarydium byproduct at the zombies. This killed two of them, leaving twelve more remaining. Fred summoned a lightning bolt and lobbed it at a zombie, disintegrating it. Fred hurled an acid ball at another, melting it to the floor. Fred then leapt up into the air and summoned the powers of the blood god… His body started glowing red with anger, and Fred shouted out in fury. One of the zombies tried to run away, but Fred crushed his body with a flick of his wrist. He pinned two more up against the wall and steered one towards him. He flexed his fingers, and the zombie’s head exploded. One of the zombies pulled out a gun and shot a bullet, but Fred stopped it in mid air. He pulled the zombie towards him and cramped his skull in. Fred pulled one of the zombies towards him and drilled a hole through his head. He then engraved his name onto the zombie’s body. He pushed that zombie aside and grabbed another. He ripped the zombie in half and left it on the floor. Fred then summoned Godzilla (=D) and Godzilla used his atomic breath to fry that b*****d. The one remaining zombie tried to run away, but Fred had one more trick up his sleeve (if he had them.) He whipped out a keypad and pressed a red button, launching a nuke on the moon to drop onto the zombie. The zombies were no more… By AnnoyingKid1 =